


[jaydick]认知错误

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 迪克是个Beta，但大家都不这么认为，而杰森也有着同样的认识，并始终无法改变。





	[jaydick]认知错误

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个像鸟类一样，雄鸟羽毛更鲜亮的abo世界设定。  
> a可以标记所有三种性别。

迪克太漂亮了。  
在这个普遍上alpha更加强壮美丽，beta与omega则更平平无奇的世界，在嗅不到迪克味道的时候，大家往往会用胳膊肘撞撞他，戏谑的对他说:嘿，我知道你是个谦逊有礼的漂亮人儿，但没关系，即使你不用气味掩饰剂，我想你的味道应该也会很好闻。  
刚开始的时候迪克还会一脸惊愕，然后再三解释他并不是alpha，他只是一个beta，但没人相信他，这么好看的人怎么可能是个beta，这不可能！  
迪克曾经为此困扰过，在学校里孩子们会因为他“故意”不肯展露气味而排斥他，当然爱他的人更多。但渐渐的迪克则把这个当做一种优势，他可以凭借这个扮演一个成功的alpha，也可以和新加入团队们的小朋友们开些有趣的玩笑。  
是alpha还是beta都无法影响迪克的魅力，也许会在未来和伴侣的标记问题上出些分歧，但迪克相信那总会解决的。  
而迪克的性别问题却简直要成为杰森的梦魇。  
杰森是个alpha，通俗意义上的，更加强壮优美，有着靓丽羽毛可以吸引雌鸟注意的alpha，即使死亡也没能改变这一点，甚至因此而掺入的危险气息让他变得更加迷人。  
他也知道他绝绝对对是个异性恋，只对omega或者是beta起性趣，从小如此。  
除了对迪克。  
从第一次见面起杰森就爱上了这个漂亮脸蛋，之后更是爱上的不仅仅是他的翘臀。而在他向迪克确认性别的时候，理所当然的得到了alpha的答案。  
那是当然了，那只漂亮鸟怎么可能会是别的性别？即使后来迪克特别强调他其实是beta，杰森也坚决不肯相信。他就知道这个该死的屌脸又在和他开玩笑。  
这也让他在青春期产生了相当的困扰——  
他是一个alpha，他爱上了一个alpha。他会想和这个alpha做爱，他想标记他。  
他成了一个同a恋。  
这太可怕了。  
为此杰森疯狂的翻了好多资料，什么男性会在青春期对身边亲近的长辈产生类似恋慕情绪之类的狗屎。  
但那绝对不是杰森对迪克，他可从没把迪克当哥哥或者长辈。  
坦白的讲，从第一次见面起，他的下半身和脑子就都对那只大蓝鸟蠢蠢欲动了！  
可在其他时候，杰森依旧会被omega的味道所吸引，也依然会对其他alpha产生强烈的敌对情绪。  
行吧，杰森想，他也许是……N性恋。没错，谁能拒绝那张好看的脸和那双翘臀？有谁能拒绝迪克那双美丽的蓝眸？看着夜翼柔软好看的嘴唇谁会不想亲一口？（“我不想！”多年后的红头罩试图这么说，然后就被自己狠狠的打了脸。）  
好了，之后的问题就是告白，或者直接亲上去？  
杰森也不是没想过直接压过去什么的，只是想想那后果……他会被被迪克先打死一遍，再被布鲁斯打死第二遍。  
所以杰森什么都没做，他坚信即使就算是只对迪克告白，他也不会有什么好下场。当然不是迪克会做些什么，这个风流成性的家伙，如果时间抓的好，杰森告白的时候恰好迪克还是单身，他的好大哥绝对不会介意以过来人的身份带着他的小翅膀走上一段，让他好好体验下什么叫做浪漫的恋爱。  
问题是布鲁斯，以及蝙蝠侠。杰森曾无数次看到过B以近乎严苛的目光打量正在或者将要和迪克谈恋爱的人，无论哪个性别都别想逃过B那老父亲的死亡凝视。杰森确信迪克至少有三分之二的恋情都是因此而告吹的。  
在迪克出门约会之前，B最多说的一句话就是:“安全措施，迪克！安全措施！！”  
每一次杰森都会困惑于迪克一个alpha需要什么安全措施？难道他还会怀孕不成。就算是他让谁为他生了孩子，就算是有十个八个，布鲁斯也能养得起。  
所以杰森觉得，如果他真的对迪克告白了，那只大蓝鸟是绝对不会瞒着B的。而一旦B知道了，他就会遭到24/7的监视，只要他把嘴贴到迪克身上，一秒后大蝙蝠就会冲进来折断他的小弟弟。  
于是和迪克的所有亲密行为都只能放到杰森的梦里进行，这经常会让他睡眠不足，下身疼痛。这必然引来了布鲁斯和阿福怀疑的眼神，但他该死的什么都没做，他们当然抓不住他！而他贴心的老大哥，在得知这一切后居然专门千里迢迢的从布鲁德海文飞回哥谭给他送了一罐润滑剂，还拍着肩告诉他要对自己温柔点。  
该死的他更希望把这个用在蓝鸟的屁股上！  
杰森的屌脸困扰直到他第一次死的时候都没能解决。  
然后他死而复生了！他回来了！还他妈的被那该死的池子搞坏了脑子！  
他还发现那个弄死他的小丑居然还活着。  
哦，去他的老蝙蝠。  
让所有的风花雪月都去死吧！  
他有权利发疯加搞事，他就是要干死那些该死的混蛋，让他们血流成河。  
什么屌脸迷恋都见鬼去吧！  
……嗯……可是他还是没法拒绝多接触下那只漂亮鸟，谁让他就是喜欢他。  
穿他的衣服，踢他弟弟的屁股，把他脱个精光……等等等等，杰森从中获取了极大的乐趣。  
“你知道这是不正常的对吧。”红毛弓箭手严肃的看着杰森。  
“那我他妈该怎么办？直接艹他？”杰森粗声粗气的问。  
“向他告白。”  
“看起来这是经验之谈。”杰森怀疑的看着对方，然后在一团混乱中不知道怎么就脑子发热的那么做了。  
童话结局，结果当然是童话结局。  
只是在杰森数次把迪克压在床上尽情享用之后，他有时候还是不能相信这是真实的。  
然后还有一点，那混蛋屌头居然直到现在都不肯让杰森闻到他的味道。  
怎么，还怕杰森闻到他的alpha味儿后打他不成？  
不行，杰森已经是个成年人了，他可以寻求答案。  
“咬我。”  
于是在某个杰森又一次艹进迪克生殖腔并成结的夜晚，他这么对迪克说。  
“什么？”这换来了迪克困惑怀疑的眼神，他的脸上还因为快感而泛红，眼睛也含着生理性的泪水，他湿润的嘴唇张开，吐出灼热的气息，他以为自己的脑子也被顺路艹成了一坨浆糊，以至于他已经无法理解杰森话里的含义。  
“咬我！标记我！”杰森涨红了脸大声叫出来，这坏心眼的混蛋，真的非要他明明白白的说出来不成？alpha也不是不能被标记，但是这老被人认为是耻辱，杰森认为迪克肯定就是因为这个才不肯给他闻味道，所以反过来也没所谓，他爱迪克，有什么不能被接受的。  
“现在？在你在我体内这么深的时候？还有是我标记你？”迪克试着动了下屁股，是的，杰森当然在他体内成结了，他怀疑杰森就是因为他这时候跑不掉才提的要求。  
“是的！”杰森大声说，然后弯下脖子靠近迪克的嘴边。  
迪克轻轻的吻了吻爱人的颈侧，用牙尖咬了咬，并伸出舌头轻轻舔舐。  
“别逗我了。”杰森的语气近乎哀求，他真的希望迪克更认真的对待他，在他这么彻底放下尊严的现在。  
“杰森。”迪克用双手捧住杰森的脸把他拉近，“你不会到现在还以为我是个alpha吧？”  
“难道不是吗？”这次换做杰森困惑不解，然后一些他之前并没有放在心上的小细节突然涌入脑海。  
迪克从没做过气味掩饰，迪克每次都要求他戴套好像怕因此意外怀孕似的，还有那可以被轻易撬开的生殖腔。他之前只以为那是迪克天赋异禀，却没想到可能会是性别因素。  
“我是beta，杰森。”迪克认真的对杰森说，“我爱你，所以我从不会隐瞒你什么问题。”他将唇贴过去，给了杰森一个吻。  
“我也爱你，我一直爱你。”杰森抓住迪克手，与他十指相扣，他深情的凝视着迪克的眼睛，他希望能这样一直看着他漂亮的蓝鸟。  
“所以是时候了，”迪克微笑着侧过脖子，“标记我？”  
杰森低下头咬了上去，他好像等了这一刻一辈子，如今他竟真的如愿以偿。  
迪克的手缠上杰森的脖子，他们的身体紧紧的贴在一起，他们还有很多时间去相爱，直到生命的尽头。  
end


End file.
